


All of Me

by Imbrian



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 14:15:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14498817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imbrian/pseuds/Imbrian
Summary: All of meWhy not take all of meCan't you seeI'm no good without youTake my lipsI want to loose themTake my armsI'll never use themYour goodbye left me with eyes that cryHow can I go on dear without youYou took the part that once was my heartSo why not take all of me





	All of Me

**Author's Note:**

> 一篇小短文

他記得從工廠走回家的路上，有那麼一天，他聽見Bucky在唱歌，很久以前，當他在Barnes家的時候，那應當是一首由女性所演唱的歌曲，他不會跳舞、也不大會唱歌，但Bucky不一樣，Bucky有的時候甚至可以捏著鼻子裝腔作勢模仿女歌手唱歌。  


但那天不一樣，那天Bucky就是輕輕地將這首歌哼完，他從來不覺得他記住了這首歌，也從來不覺得自己記住了這麼一個尋常的午後。

一直等到Bucky從疾行的列車上墜落，他才想起⋯⋯

 

再後知後覺發現，這一輩子有關Bucky所有的一切，事無關輕重，他都不曾忘記。

 

那天是Bucky準備入伍受訓的前一日，他唱了那首歌的中午，大概是去了隔壁街上的雜貨店，跟當年的那個女朋友分手，他沒有把握，不過依稀記得那女孩大概是叫Viola，好吧，他記得很清楚，Viola Casper，金髮，常常穿著白底灰色格紋的洋裝。

可能是超級記憶力，應該是超級記憶力，他被強化以後，事無分大小，他總能夠想起。

而一輩子與Bucky的事，從來都不是小事。

 

從來都不是⋯⋯他記得滑過他喉間的烈酒，也記得他懊悔的眼淚，問他後悔什麼？第一時間沒有跳下去？硬是要求從折磨與惡戰中脫身的Bucky回到戰場上？錯估自己的強大誤以為他能夠保護所有的人？

 

所有他認識的人當中，他最信任Bucky，多年情誼，相互扶持，他對Bucky重返戰場的邀請，合情合理，因為就算撤退回到了倫敦，又或者是分配去了別的戰場，Bucky總歸不會在他的身旁，他無法接受，也太過自私不願意接受。

 

 

但他回報最信任的人的方式，是連跳下去打撈他的屍首都來不及。

 

***

 

對方被他打掉面罩的時候，他第一時間什麼也想不起來，唯一肯定的是他不可能再出手攻擊。

事關Bucky，他從來都不知所措。

他們說這叫做關心則亂，還有更多的是他們説：這不是你的錯。

 

他不在乎錯誤⋯⋯而是開始思考，有多少他所知道的事⋯⋯先前Zola揭露的陰謀，是藉著Bucky的手去實踐的？而明顯知道他，卻記不起來他究竟是誰的Bucky，中間經歷了什麼？最後，他忽然理解過來，當時，他幾乎是放Bucky在雪地裡等死。

 

再接著回過頭發現，那些Bucky帶回來卻從未跟任何人説的實驗，他對於自己探知的軍機滔滔不絕，卻對自己被困在手術台上的經歷絕口不提。

 

從未被同盟國成功解析的血清，事實上卻被Zola複製，並且被施打在Bucky身上。

 

也許血清讓他的老化趨緩，也讓他的肉體變得足以抵擋低溫，但時光一樣沒有在Bucky身上留下任何痕跡，那當他被冰封在北極海中的時候，Bucky又在哪裡？

 

他說得出口的話，是那些他還有勇氣説的話。

 

那些他說不出口的話，都變成了他的使命，他必須阻止冬兵行惡，如果這代表再一次與Bucky動手，他可以接受，如果這代表他必須傷害Bucky，他也只能暫時妥協，直到他能夠讓Bucky記起過去，就算⋯⋯這代表他必須犧牲他的性命，那他也願意。

 

他第一次捨棄那面盾牌，不是因為畏戰，而是因為超越那面盾牌賦予他意義的人已經到來。

 

凌駕了他所認識卻不再了解的一切。

 

過去沉睡的七十年改變了他認識的世界，正義不是正義、對不再是對、錯誤與妥協並存，每一個決定都是政治，不再是因為⋯⋯這是應當做的事。

 

但他清楚的知道眼前這件事是他願意放棄所有去達成的，他需要拯救Bucky。

 

因為這是這個世界上，他第一個⋯⋯也許也是最後一個他來得及拯救的過去，是七十年中他唯一還來得及完成的承諾：跟你一起直到最後。

 

在失血過多與高空墜落的強力撞擊影響下，他失去了意識，但顯然有人沒有，還能夠將他從水流中將他拉上了岸邊。

 

「你很幸運。」這是Sam說的。

「盾牌找到了，別亂丟好像這是垃圾好嗎？」這是Stark說的。

「他的任務失敗了，也許Barnes中士確實還在那副武裝之下，拯救了你。」紅髮女子一派了然於心的模樣，「也許你也不是那麼孤獨。」

 

 

***

 

 

他第二次丟下那片盾牌，沒有猶豫。

他七十年前放棄過生命換來許多人一世的和平，那總有一次他該輪到他為自己著想一次。

他已經試過一次，但顯然他所期待的公平審判不會到來，他不知道中情局的角色是什麼，也不想知道格殺勿論的指令從哪裡來，但他無法把Bucky交到這些人手裡。

如果這代表他們接著要亡命天涯，他也願意。

 

「除非能夠解除那些指令，不然⋯⋯放我在外頭太危險了。」只需要再給他一隻機械手臂。

「我不在乎，我們可以一起行動。」他不想知道相對『放在外頭』的概念是什麼。

 

最後他在低溫降低腦部可能導致的傷害等種種科學的理論下妥協，將Bucky留在瓦干達接受治療，Sam跟著他，還有前來會合的Nat一起踏上屬於他們⋯⋯而非復仇者聯盟那般大鳴大放拯救世界的旅途，阻止更多的外星科技進入到中東這些在列強拉扯與種族清洗所致戰禍不斷的區域，其實也是繼續收拾那些他們留下的爛攤子。

那些他們打完外星人就覺得世界不會改變繼續運轉的錯覺。

敘利亞、黎巴嫩⋯⋯

 

直到他看見紐約出事、Tony Stark失蹤，以及一通來自Bruce Banner的電話。

 

倘若事情真如Bruce所描述，這必然是一場惡仗，儘管他不希望，但他仍需要Bucky的協助。

 

「白狼已經準備好了。」

「白狼⋯⋯？」Steve對電話那頭的國王陛下稱呼Bucky的方式微微莞爾。

「一種在瓦干達不常見的生物，幾乎是傳說，孩子們拿來稱呼你的朋友，我覺得很貼切。」

 

這當前是世界末日，他很清楚，力量的差異讓他雖然能夠在戰場上有一席之地，但戰局不致傾頹，都是來自阿斯嘉的王子降臨以後才改變，他從不曾妄想過他與Thor這樣的神祇有同等能力，而他也有許多屬於他應當完成的事。

 

但當Thanos出現在他面前的時候，他過往所認識的敵人全都改變了，變得渺小，但明知不可為而為之，他仍然挺身而出，無論這條路是否直通死亡。

 

就當這一切看起來將以艱辛的勝利結束之時，世界忽然安靜了下來。

 

Thor的木然給了他一種油然而生的恐懼。

與Thor相比，他其實稱不上擁有異於凡人的超能力，他力大無窮、他健步如飛，但他一樣會腐朽⋯⋯一樣會中彈，一樣不是刀槍不入，他沒有扭轉死亡的能力。

 

「Steve？」

 

他同樣沒有心理準備，沒有能力，去應對失去的瞬間。

 

再一次想起Bucky之所以踏上戰場都是因為與他一同作戰，再一次體會到總是在他身後跟著他的Bucky在他面前死去的無能為力。

他總是錯估自己的強大，以為這一次就能夠保護所有人，保護Bucky。

這一輩子與Bucky有關的事，事無分輕重、事無分大小，他從來沒有忘記。

但他沒有想過他記得最多也記得最深的，會是他與Bucky的每一次分離⋯⋯

他不知所措⋯⋯

Thanos做了什麼？他們做錯了什麼？Bucky做錯了什麼？

 

 

「Oh God⋯⋯」

 

All of me...why not take all of me  
Can't you see? I'm no good without you  
Take my lips, I want to loose them  
Take my arms, I'll never use them  
Your goodbye left me with eyes that cry  
How can I go on... dear without you  
You took the part that once was my heart  
So why not take all of me...


End file.
